1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head that performs recording by discharging liquid droplets onto a medium, a liquid discharge apparatus, a head cartridge and a liquid discharge method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for discharging a liquid such as ink, a liquid discharge system (ink jet recording system) has been developed, and as a discharge energy generating element, used for discharging liquid droplets, a method that uses a heat generating element (a heater) is available.
FIG. 10 is a schematic diagram showing a general discharge process, for a bubble jet (BJ) discharge system, that employs a conventional ink jet head for preventing bubbles from communicating with the atmosphere. It should be noted that, for convenience sake, in this case a liquid portion that is externally ejected through an orifice plate, wherein a discharge port is formed, is called discharged liquid, and liquid remaining within the discharge port is called flow path liquid, in order to distinguish between these liquid portions.
First, in a state (a) of FIG. 10, a film boiling phenomenon is produced at the surface of the heater by electrifying the heater ((b) of FIG. 10). Through energy generated by this film boiling, liquid is forced outward, from the surface of the orifice plate in which the discharge port is formed ((c) of FIG. 10). At this time, impelled by the inertial force of the energy generated by the film boiling, the liquid near the heater is moved, as a bubble, away from the heater. Since the interface status of the bubble and the liquid is altered by this movement of the liquid, gas near the heater behaves as though it were growing. However, the state, at this time, is insulated from the heat produced by the heater, and heat is not transmitted to the bubble, so that as the bubble grows, the pressure of the gas is reduced. Furthermore, the inertial force also increases the quantity of the liquid that is discharged. When the inertial force of this liquid finally becomes proportional to a recovery force that accompanies the reduction in the pressure of the gas, growth of the bubble is halted, and a maximum bubble state is achieved ((d) of FIG. 10). Since the gas portion in the maximum bubble state is under a pressure sufficiently lower than the atmosphere, thereafter, the bubble begins to disappear, and the liquid in the surrounding area is rapidly drawn into the space once occupied by the bubble ((e) of FIG. 10). In accordance with the movement of the flow path liquid that accompanies the disappearance of the bubble, a force that draws the liquid near the discharge port towards the heater is also exerted. Since the velocity vector of this force is in the direction opposite to that of the velocity vector for the flying, discharged liquid, liquid having the shape of a pillar (a liquid pillar) is formed between a spherical portion, which serves as the main droplet, and a flow path liquid, and is stretched. As a result, the liquid pillar portion becomes elongated ((f) of FIG. 10). And when some time has elapsed following the disappearance of the bubble, the discharged liquid, which can no longer maintain the liquid pillar state, is separated by breaking away, countering the viscosity of the liquid, and becomes a separate liquid droplet ((g) of FIG. 10). At the time of this scattering that produces the liquid droplet, a tiny mist is formed. Finally, the flying liquid droplet is further separated, forming a main droplet and a sub-droplet (a satellite), in accordance with a velocity difference between the two and the surface tension of the liquid ((h) of FIG. 10). Since the satellite is flying to the rear of the main droplet, when it is attached to the paper surface the landing position is shifted away from that of the main droplet. This results in the degradation of the image quality.
FIG. 12 is a schematic diagram showing a general discharge process performed by a bubble through jet (BTJ) discharge system, employing a conventional ink jet head, whereby bubbles communicate with the atmosphere. The height of a flow path is formed lower than that of the BJ discharge system in FIG. 10. An explanation will not be given for the same portion as that for the BJ discharge system in FIG. 10. While referring to a bubble disappearance process ((e) to (g) of FIG. 12), the way in which a meniscus is pulled inside a discharge port differs between a location at the front, in an ink flow path, and at the rear, in the ink flow path, so that the meniscus becomes asymmetrical ((f) of FIG. 12). Therefore, when a discharged droplet is separated from the meniscus, the rear tail end portion of the discharged droplet is bent ((g) of FIG. 10). Thus, a satellite generated at the bent tail portion would fly along a trajectory shifted away from that of a main droplet, and land at a position separate from that of the main droplet.
Recently, for an ink jet printer for which a high definition image, such as that for photographic output, is requested, it is preferable that the formation of satellites that cause image quality to be deteriorated be reduced to the extent possible. Relative to a process for reducing the formation of satellites, as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-235874, it is known that the length of the tail (the ink tail) of a flying liquid droplet is reduced. It is further disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-235874 that the interval between discharge ports is locally reduced to increase the meniscus force, and the fluctuation of the liquid surface at a discharge port is reduced by the meniscus force and shortens the tail of a flying liquid droplet.